


Wedded Russians

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Wedded Russians [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a collection of one-shots, more or less in a chronological order, about the Kaidanovskys aka the pilots of Cherno Alpha. It explores their relationship from first becoming Jaeger pilots to their death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Russians

The first time he had ever laid eyes on her, he thought he had been going mad. He had wanted so badly to find someone like him. Too many Westerners. Too few people spoke the true language that was Russian. But then she appeared. But then he remembered... she had been waiting much longer than himself. 

" _Здравствуйте_ ," that single word was enough to make his heart soar. Russian! And from such gorgeous lips as well. He offered a smile and a nod, returning the greeting with a rush. Then she laughed and he wondered why. Why would she laugh at him?

" _Calm yourself_ ," she said. More confusion. But then he realized, his smile was wide and he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

He offered a hurried apology. She was much smaller than he was but he did not stoop. He knew, instinctively, she would hate if he stooped. They hadn't even  _Drifted_ yet and he knew her so well already. 

" _I was told to meet with you,"_ Sasha explained. Now Aleksis was starting to feel dumb. He had not been told about her. Why had he not been told about her? 

" _Well, here I am,"_ his smile wasn't going away. She offered a curt nod. 

" _The Vladivostok dome is the next assignment for you. We are to travel together after our first Drift_ ," she said. Right down to business. Aleksis liked that. A lot. Maybe even more than he liked the fact he wasn't straining to translate into English. Being able to speak and hear Russian again was amazing to him. 

He would finally have a second pilot? The best news he'd heard since he was accepted into the Ranger program! And then they'd get to leave Hong Kong as well. Ah, everything was changing and for the better. 

Only then did he realize she had mentioned _Drifting_. It was of course standard procedure to Drift-- multiple times in fact-- with a new co-pilot before you even got into the field. 

There was a slight hitch in the giddyup of the whole thing. They didn't have a jaeger. The one he'd been promised wasn't finished yet. It was close, though. But then which jaeger would they be using? 

" _Do not worry yourself. There is an old Mark I we can use_ ," she said, apparently having noted the frown on his features. The one promised to them was to be one of the last Mark Is to be completed. Or so he had found out. 

_"When do we Drift?_ " he asked.

" _Tomorrow morning. For now, let us get to know each other,_ " she replied deftly.

" _Good_ ," he said. It would turn out they wouldn't sleep for some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is conflicting information about Cherno Alpha, when it was created and when the Vladivostok Shatterdome was built. I used the Making of Pacific Rim book. Also if the context clues didn't help, the translation of the one word in Russian is 'Hello', a formal hello.


End file.
